Spider-Man: Friend or Foe
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** Tangaroa Island *** **** *** **** Stokerstov *** **** Annapurna *** Mediterranean Undercity *** **** ***** *** **** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Story = In the beginning, we find our Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man beset by the movie characters, Sandman, Doctor Octopus, Venom, and the Green Goblin (Most of which died in the movies, see the notes below) but quickly gains help from the New Goblin. Suddenly an enemy force abducts the six characters, but Nick Fury of Shield rescues Spider-Man. Nick informs Spidey that the meteor which brought the Venom Symbiote to Earth had broken up in the Earth's atmosphere and five more pieces had landed in numerous locations across the globe. Fury has Spidey collect the shards, which are being used to control Spider-Man's old enemies, and to created P.H.A.N.T.O.M.s (short for Perpetual Holographic Avatar Nano-Tech Offensive Monsters) . As he progresses, and removes the shards from his old enemies, they one by one decide to help him along the way (As the name is called Friend or Foe, but that also refers to the New Goblin's ingame nickname). None of his old enemies can remember who put them under mind control, until Venom reveals the man had a bubble as a head. Spider-Man confronts Mysterio, the mastermind of the plan. Spider-Man dons the black suit for the final battle, though Fury believes it will overwhelm him. In the end, after defeating Mysterio, Spider-Man removes the black suit, and gives Fury the shards. Fury refers to this as Project Carnage, because of all the carnage Mysterio and his P.H.A.N.T.O.M.s caused. It is later revealed (PSP) that Carnage is somehow created (useable as playable character) after Fury obtains the shards. It is unknown how this Carnage character was created, or if it was even Cletus Kasady. | Cast = *James Arnold Taylor - Spider-Man *Marc Graue - Nick Fury *Kat Cressida - Computer *Chris Gardner - Prowler *Audrey Wasilewski - Black Cat *Joe Alaskey-Doctor Octopus | Notes = *On the PSP, Carnage becomes a player, after Project Carnage was created. *Dr. Curt Connors appears in his Lizard form, but is an ally instead of a villain *This game's universe number is in unclear. The game claims itself to be a "new take on the movies", suggesting that the game would fall into Earth-96283. However a number of things contradict this assumption: **Venom's real name is Edward Brock, and not Edward Brock, Jr., as in the films. **The Venom Symbiote crashes to Earth in five different pieces scattered around the globe, instead of a single particle in New York. This also leads to Spider-Man traveling to other countries to retrieve it. (Apparently this was not found out until after the events after Spider-Man 3, as Spidey already knows Venom). **Many characters who died, or appeared to die, in the films live in the game, including: ***Eddie Brock/Venom ***Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus ***Norman Osborn/Green Goblin ***Harry Osborn/New Goblin | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Brian Reed/Writer